The Valentines Surprise
by NotWonderland
Summary: Sheldon surprises Amy after their Valentines day special of fun with flags. a post ep scene for season 9 ep 15.


A/N: i found this on my old laptop (after i finally found the charger for it lol) and it was typed up over two years ago but looks like i never got the guts to post it, so its very outdated as far as recent events go but its something ive actually finished so im still proud, its probably terrible but oh well haha. 

-THE VALENTINES SURPRISE- 

Sheldon and Amy sat sipping their drinks. Leonard and Penny had long since given up on cleaning the confetti in the appartment, leaving so they could celebrate the rest of Valentines day in private. 

Sheldon sighed. 

"I'm sorry about the show" Amy said quietly "But atleast you know some of our friends watch it" 

"Its ok I suppose, what did I expect changing the title so much, it was bound to cause confusion amongst the viewers" he replied. A raised eyebrow from his girlfriend causes him to quickly continue, " but it just means we'll have to go back to pre-recording shows until they adjust" The wide smile he receives makes him sigh in relief. 

Amy rises then moving over to the kitchen and retreiving the bag she had hidden upon arriving. "I know you said we weren't doing presents but I got you a couple things" She annouces excitedly. 

"Amy, Amy, Amy, I even told our viewers there was no present" Sheldon replies shaking his head at her antics, however seeing her smile fade, he continues "But... I got you something too" 

A bigger grin lights up the neuroscientists face as she watches him move to the desk. "Awww Sheldon you already changed the show for me you didn't need to get me something" 

"I saw this and thought of you, I've officially turned into a hippy." The half smile her boyfriend is trying to hide softening the comment. Two neatly wrapped boxes are placed on the table, joining the other already there. 

The Physicist smiles now watching his girlfriend practically bounce in excitement next to him "Open them already" 

Amy jolts forward bringing the boxes to her lap handing one over to her boyfriend, they glance at each other before tearing into the wrapping. 

"Oh this is so adorable Sheldon" the brunette is clinging to a smiling black stuffed monkey, in its hands a large banana with the writing 'Bananas for you' stamped across it. He blushes and looks down at his own presents, several Batman and Doctor Who shirts "Like I said a hippy" 

He knows what the next box contains and is nervous, playing with the clothes folded in his lap. The quiet gasp next to him means Amy has figured out his second gift. He chances a glance in her direction, seeing the shock as she stares unblinking at the object in her hand. 

"Is this what I think it is?" 

"It is" he starts, raising a hand to prevent his girlfriend from interrupting "with conditions though" 

Amy almost rolls her eyes at this comment, Sheldon wouldn't be Sheldon without his rules and if that made him comfortable who was she to stop him. 

"Of course Sheldon, whatever makes you happy" she replied wide eyes still staring at the glistening key in her palm. Afterall living together would be a big adjustment. 

"Amy" he calls softly drawing her attention, "You make me happy" 

The blush staining his cheeks makes Amy smile and she can't stop herself from leaning over to press her lips gently to his. She pulled back, smirking at his goofy smile, before leaning in to him again. This time the kiss not as gentle as their mouths move hungrily together. 

Amy breaks the kiss again to whisper "You are so sweet, i think thats probably enough of the heavy stuff for this Valentines day, dont you?" 

he nods shakily. "Ive got a idea of what we can do for the rest of the night if you're interested?" the flirtatious tone in his girlfriends voice not going unnoticed and Sheldon feels himself flush "ok" he gulps. 

-SA-SA-SA- 

Shadows dance off the walls of the darkened room, Sheldon glances down at his girlfriend huddled close to his chest as Star Wars continues to play in the background. 

When she looked at him earlier he really thought the night was about to go in a different direction and if he's being honest, he was excited, the intimate night they shared still feeling fresh in his mind and the feelings it bought out of him. 

True to her word though, she hasn't pushed. Amy, sensing his attention looks up, their eyes meeting and a smile breaks out on her face before she snuggles back down to his side. 

Sheldon never imagined he would be in this position, snuggled up with his girlfriend on valentines day, wondering if he should seduce her out of their verbal agreement. Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts he burrows further into the couch, afterall he went 30 plus years ignoring these feelings before, what's another 10 months. 


End file.
